Warriors Play Call of Duty
This spoof is rated safe. This is my third spoof in the Warriors War Series of spoofs. In this one, you guessed it, Warriors play Call of Duty! But which one? It's Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops! They try out Spec Ops, Multiplayer and Zombies! Like before I put in my own characters. Blackstar | The Leader's Den | Sharing Tongues | A Quest Has Begun | Artwork! | Spoofs! 13:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC) The Spoof! *Firestar runs into the middle of the camp* Firestar: Hey guys guess what? Brambleclaw: Please tell me it's not another war. Bumblestripe: I thought you quit. Brambleclaw: Unfortunately, Blackstar has other plans. Firestar: I know ShadowClan would get you straightened up. Brambleclaw: No I mean the person who's writing about us write now. *Everyone stares at Brambleclaw* Firestar: Anyway, I thought we could play this! *Holds up two video game discs* Sandstorm: What is it? *Cinderheart walks out of the Warriors den* Cinderheart: Where did my pie go? Oh game! *Jumps up and take one of the discs* Firestar: The games are Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Ivypaw: Those are big words. I don't have a lisp anymore T_T Firestar: All of the other clans will be playing too. Hawkfur: What are we waiting for? Let's play! *Everyone runs into their dens and turn on their PS3s and put in MW2* In Game ~Firestar has joined the party~ ~Graystripe has joined the party~ ~Brambleclaw has joined the party~ Graystripe: Where is everyone else? ~Blackstripe joined the party~ Blackstripe: The girls have their own party. Brambleclaw: XD ~Breezepaw has joined the party~ Breezepaw: Whoops, wrong party. ~Breezepaw has left the party~ ~Redwind has joined the party~ Firestar: THIS IS SOOOOOOO SLOW! ~EVERYONE ELSE HAS JOINED THE PARTY! YOU HAPPY NOW FIRESTAR?~ Firestar: O_O Brackenfur: XD Blackstripe: Go to Team Deathmatch! Dustpelt: How come you're a level 70 and I'm only a level 2? Blackstripe: Because I'm awesome! Dustpelt: T_T *Firestar clicks "Team Deathmatch"* ~Finding Match~ ~Match found~ Blackstar: Looks like we are facing ThunderClan....wait where are the girls? Firestar: In there own party. Russetfur: And why is Blackstripe a level 70? I'm only a level 21. Blackstripe: Because I'm EPIC! ~Game starting in 10..9...8...7...6...Aw heck with it! The match starts now!~ Announcer: Team Deathmatch. Spiderleg: Which class should I choose...I'm choosing my M4A1 class. Blackstar: I'm choosing my Gold Intervention class =D Announcer: You guys done? Firestar: Wait......yep! Announcer: Rangers lead the way. Blackstripe: I will Quickscopez se whole ShadowClan! *Blackstripe gets first kill with quick scope* Blackstripe: Told ya! Spiderleg: :/ Birchfall: Noobtubez, noobtubez, noobtubez! *Fires rocket launcher at Blackstar, but misses and gets killed* DX Brambleclaw: Nobody can beat me! *Gets killed with headshot* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *While everybody is failing, Blackstripe is having a major killstreak* Blackstripe: Predator Missile.........Harrier Strike Firestar: Why are you getting all the kills? Blackstripe: Because I actually know how to play the game! *Cloudtail gets a crotch shot on Russetfur* Cloudtail: Yes my first kill and....... that's got to hurt. On ShadowClan side Russetfur: O_o he shot my crotch! Littlecloud: XD Blackstar: I'm going to get a kill on Blackstripe! *Gets killed with a no scope head shot* DX Owlpaw: Uh oh, Blackstripe is going on a Deagle rampage. Toadfoot: I'm backing out. *Tries to back out, but a message pops up* Message: You cannot leave during a Clan battle. Toadfoot: T_T This sucks! Blackstar: Curb the language Toadfoot! Ratscar: At least I'm getting kills. One more kill before I get a care package. *Get's killed by Blackstripe* :O Rowanclaw: Blackstripe is on fire! I wonder if he's listening to music. ThunderClan side *Blackstripe is seen with iPod listening to Speak to Angels* iPod music: My heart is still on fire...Yeah... Thornclaw: Could you keep that down! I hear it over the mic! Blackstripe: Tactical Nuke. Graystripe: Tac..what? Blackstripe: You'll see. *Pushes right on controller* Announcer: TACTICAL NUKE! It's all over! ~10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0~ *Large explosion fills the screen and everyone's character dies* Lionblaze: Did we win? Dustpelt: No....It just says victory in giant bold letters on the screen. Lionblaze: There is no need for sarcasm. Dustpelt: Too bad! Blackstripe: I am the feared, I pwned everyone, 25 kills no deaths! Blackstar: ShadowClan back out! *ShadowClan leaves* ~ The ShadowClan party has left the game~ ~ThunderClan Girls party has joined the game~ Wildheart: Hi Blackstripe! Blackstripe: :/ Um, Wildheart, why is your username BlackstripeLuvah99? I thought you like Jayfeather! Wildheart: After Jayfeather died, I needed to find someone else. Blackstripe: I already <3 Hawkfur though. Hawkfur: YES! Sandstorm: It's boys versus girls! Squirrelflight: What is that music? Thornclaw: It's Blackstripe. Blackstripe: >:3 Darklion: What is that music anyways? Blackstar: Tarzan Boy XD Everyone: O_o ~Match begins now!~ Blackstripe: I'm choosing my Gold M14. Announcer: Team Deathmatch. Let's do this. *Blackstripe runs to a three-story building and climbs up top* Blackstripe: Wait.....NOOBTUBEZ! *Fires grenade launcher on M14 and kills Sandstorm* Bichfall: Noobtubez? Noobtubez, noobtubez, noobtubez! *Runs with rocket launcher and shoots at a wall and kills himself* DX Firestar: 360! *Fails during 360 and hits lamp post* T_T Bumblestripe: Is it me or is Hawkfur, Wildheart and Blackstripe the only ones with no deaths and 20 kills? Toadstep: They do have 20 kills Bumblestripe! On ThunderClan Girls side Wildheart: WHOO! Another headshot! Hawkfur: Triple Kill! Sandstorm: I'm getting murdered. 1 kill and 14 deaths! *Gets shot in head* 15 deaths. :| Hawkfur and Wildheart: One more kill! Both sides Blackstripe: One more kill before nuke! *Sees Wildheart and Hawkfur running towards him. Equips throwing knife* Throwing knife! Wildheart: *Equips throwing knife* Throwing knife! *Both get killed at same time* Hawkfur: I still need a kill. *Sees Firestar and kills him with headshot* Firestar: Great StarClan! Wildheart, Hawkfur and Blackstripe: NUKE! *All equip tactical nuke. Message shows up* Message: NUKE OVERLOAD! NUKE OVERLOAD! NUKE OVERLOAD! *An explosion fills the screen then comes into the real world* A couple of seconds later... *Everyone in the ThunderClan camp is burnt* Blackstripe: *Coughs* Is everyone okay? Everyone: Yep. Blackstripe, Hawkfur and Wildheart: I'm taking off Tactical Nuke. *Take off Tactical Nuke* Brambleclaw: Blackstripe how do you have different guns and camos than we do? Blackstripe: Uhhh, becuz I mod. Firestar: Mod? More like hack. Blackstripe: I don't use aimbot and unlimited ammo! Just add more guns DX Firestar: Oh, well. We are going to play Call of Duty: Black Ops now! Everyone: Yeah! Out of game